Truth's Pawn
by Truth's Apprentice
Summary: It's the sequel to the Alchemist's Game
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to call this running from fire, but I don't think it's an appropriate title. Also I might change the title cause I don't think this one's very great. I'll take ideas if anyone has them. Yep, so… This is the sequel to the Alchemist's Game, if you haven't read it, well do that first. If you skip author's notes… well you're pretty hopeless aren't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Central Hospital was a very busy place. The Fullmetal Alchemist had showed up after five months in the same spot he made his transmutation circle to bring his brother back. He was passed out so they brought him immediately to the hospital. By now everyone in Amestris knew that he and his brother had saved the country. Of course they didn't know the true vision, but they knew he was responsible for it.

The Flame Alchemist had been cured of his blindness, of course only after Havoc's spine was repaired.

Major General Roy Mustang was immediately alerted when this happened. He was supposed to get an update on Colonel Elric's condition. He sat down next to the blonde boy's bed, when he heard a groan.

"Fullmetal?"

"Is that you Colonel?" He asked groggily.

"It's Major General to you now, Colonel." Mustang said smugly.

"Colonel, was I promoted? What the heck? Who said I even want to be in the military anymore?" Roy chose to ignore that question.

"So Fullmetal? What happened? Did you get your brother?" The State Alchemist asked.

"No, I didn't. I when to another world. I was supposed to win their Hunger Games and he would be brought back but instead I died to save a little girl. Now I'm Truth's slave until I pay off my debt."

"Wait you died?"

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"I HAD A SWORD GO THROUGH MY STOMACH? HOW WOULD IT NOT HURT?" But he fell back. He could still feel the blade inside, it made him want to vomit.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, genuinely concerned.

"It feels like its still there. It's making me want to vomit, AND it hurts just like when I was stabbed. He started coughing. Mustang came closer to the blonde. Ed suddenly stopped and looked at his hand. It had blood on it. Then he started coughing, even worse than before.

The Flame Alchemist ran out to get a doctor.

When they got there, they had him lay back and tried to get him to calm down. They started examining his stomach and other vital areas.

Roy had been forced to wait in the waiting room, (wow shocker) and was anxious to hear what the doctor had to say about his long missing subordinate. When the doctor finally came, they went to his office to talk.

"Colonel Elric is suffering from internal bleeding. We don't know what caused it but we do have surgery that will fix it. However it is in his vital areas and we need a signature from a guardian. Sense he doesn't have one this is left up to you."

The General nodded in understanding. "You are sure nothing will go wrong. This is the Fullmetal Alchemist you are treating."

The doctor shifted his weight but that's only because Mustang's stare was making him uncomfortable. "I have complete faith in my skills along with my teams. Mustang nodded and signed the form. The doctor left and Roy was asked to go back to the waiting room while Ed was being prepped for surgery.

Katniss Everdeen had been astounded at the Quarter Quell. Then she thought about it. Haymitch would be going into the arena with her. They trained, and when the day came they both stood on the stage strong. It wasn't much of a drawing; it was obviously going to be them. Luckily Rue wasn't picked.

They did the training and made some allies. Luckily for Katniss Haymitch knew a lot of the past tributes and knew which ones to trust.

When they started the Games they figured out quickly where they wanted to be and where they couldn't be at certain hours on the clock. They had already lost Mags and Wiress. Beetee was just starting to explain the wire plan to break the force field.

Ed's surgery had gone fine and he was now resting under induced sleep. Apparently Truth hadn't removed all the pieces of the sword and some were still cutting at the inside of his body. The doctors had managed to remove them all though.

When Ed came around a second time he really wanted to leave. Well, he really wanted to leave last time too but he didn't get the chance to say it. The Doctors deemed him fit to leave, but only with a guardian. Grumbling, Ed left walking three steps ahead of his 'guardian.'

**That was the opening chapter. Not really much to do with the plot but whatever.**

**Ed: You really liked killing me didn't you?**

**Me: In my defense, I thought it would be different, unique and meaningful.**

**Ed: It hurt like hell!**

**Me: Oh stop complaining, I let you live.**

**Ed: But then you left sword bits in me.**

**Me: I needed something to start this off.**

**Ed: I swear, if you turn this into some yoai or parental-**

**Me: Cool your jets, I won't, I've already got a parental story where I torture you. **

**Ed: Pft**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello…**

**Ed: You are so dead.**

**Me: I know.**

**Disclaimer: I own my story. I do not however own the characters the settings or the pasts they all have.**

**Sucks to be me.**

Truth's Pawn Chapter 2

_The trees blurred around me, I was running. Everything seemed surreal, the only things that I could see clearly was the blade I was carrying. My feet stopped. In front of me was the first girl I had killed in the Hunger Games. She was pale and her eyes seemed to glow. My hands threw the blade. It went straight through the girl. I turned to continue running but the girl had blocked my path. Her face was directly in front of mine. "You killed me," her voice was scratchy. _

_I started backing away. "I'm sorry," I heard myself say. The skin on her face seemed to rot in front of me. The corpse pulled the bloodied blade out of her stomach and put it directly through my chest. I fell to the ground. Blood started to pool around me. _

_Others that had died started to gather. I couldn't say anything. They continued to come closer._

_and _

_closer._

I awoke with a start. My ears were pounding and what I assumed was phantom pain was burning in my stomach. I was covered in sweat and my heart wouldn't slow down. I sat up and put my head on my knee waiting for my breathing return to normal.

I could faint hear a knock at my door. Then Mustang said something I couldn't comprehend. My ears were still pounding and the pain hadn't gone away. I lay back down and waited him to go away.

He didn't.

He just knocked again and yelled a little louder. I could make out his words this time. It was something like, "Fullmetal if you don't answer me right now I'm coming in." Unfortunately I realized that a little too late.

He burst into my room, but stopped when he saw my glare. "Look, you were yelling, I thought something was wrong. Excuse me for caring." He turned to leave.

I had been staying at his house for over a month now. I hadn't had nightmares before, which was odd. I had figured with my fresh new experiences, nightmares would hit me like the plague.

The pain in my stomach erupted, and sense I wasn't expecting it I let out a pained yell. Mustang turned back and ran to my side. "Edward, what happened?"

"I don't know-" I gasped, but before I could finish red alchemic light sparked. An eye opened up in my stomach.

"Edward!" Mustang yelled. He knew what the eye meant.

"I must have to serve truth," I yelled over the crackle of the lightning. "He's calling me back, tell everyone what happened. I _will _come back. And I'll bring Al with me."

Mustang nodded and backed off.

I was pretty sure I was the only one who could see the walls around me deconstructing and turning into a white void. I stood up and looked around, there was the Gate, but the Truth was nowhere to be seen.

_Well I can see that you came back._

I whirled around. _More like you forced me back._

_Details. Now I need you to go back to Panem, but you will not be going back to the Hunger Games. _ _I need you to help with the replacement of their Government. They are too incompetent to do it themselves. _

I nodded, the people of Panem were scared of the Hunger Games and it was time to change that.

_Oh, and another thing, it will be at least a year sense you died when you return. Time flows faster on the other side._

That being said, the doors opened wide and I was pulled through the Gate.

Normal POV

"Hey Katnip, you're really good at negotiating. They have to do what you say, and you even got them to let us hunt! It's just like old times, Mockingjay." He smirked at the nickname.

"Shut up Gale, you're scaring all the prey away.

We won't catch anything like this." Katniss laughed.

A loud crackle of electricity silenced them. Oddly enough, it was blue. They hunched under the bushes in case it was someone from the Capitol. It wasn't.

A small blonde boy fell from where the lightning was concentrated. He looked familiar.

They both heard voices over their radio.

"_What happened? Are you all right? Is it the Capitol?"_

"No, It's a kid." Katniss answered.

"_Stay where you are, we're sending someone to you."_

Gale nodded at Katniss and they approached, even though Haymitch had told them not to.

"Uhh, that was even worse than my first time."

_That voice, it sounds exactly like… but that's impossible. Edward died. A sword went through his stomach, I watched it happen! _Katniss thought.

The boy looked up. His golden hair was swept across his face. The braid was falling out and his golden eyes were wide with shock at the sight in front of him. He stood from the crater that he had mad e in the ground and looked directly at the two friends. "This is just like the first time. At least you won't have to drag me to a house." All Katniss and Gale could do was gape.

**Author's Note: All right, this is short. I do in fact realize that. I would like to tell you all that it was this or nothing. The school year is starting, I went on vacation, (which is the only reason this chapter arrived at all) and I became very interested in video editing. **

**COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO MY STORY BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAY: Check out my AMVs at CosplayersRandom on youtube! PLEEAASSE! It's a shared account with my crazy friends so there are cosplay vids (I'm Ed if anyone actually cares. Same goes for our abridged series.) **

**NOTICE: if anyone wants to help us with our FMAB Abridged series we welcome anyone for parts, ideas and other stuff, PM me. PLEEASSE! We need you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I may or may not have done one for the last chapter, but I'm too lazy to check. I don't own Mockingjay or Fullmetal Alchemist . All rights go to Hiromu Arakawa and the person that wrote Hunger Games whose name escapes me..**.

All Haymitch could do was stare at the blonde boy in front of him. 'It shouldn't be possible! This kid died last year for the entire country to see. He should not be standing in front of me and he most definitely shouldn't be smiling!'

It was true, Edward Elric was grinning. He was obviously happy to see him. "Ah, Haymitch good to see you!"

"Come with us to district 13, we'll talk there." Haymitch ordered gruffly. Katniss and Gale turned to go back underground but Ed stayed put.

"Awe come on, no hello Master?" Ed mocked.

"Get your but in gear Elric, we're in the open!"

Ed held his hands up, "Fine, fine, whatever you say, oh great and powerful leader." With that he scurried up to Katniss and wrapped his arm around her. She stared at him in shock, his grin widened.

"Come on, a fellow tribute can't hug a girl he hasn't seen sense he died?"

Gale was rolling his eyes, knowing he didn't mean anything by it and Katniss's face was turning pink. "Ed, get off me!" She shoved him off. Ed laughed and snuck a peek behind him. He caught Haymitch chuckling at their antics.

When they finally reached underground Ed had calmed down (and by that I mean he was back to his normal self) and three people were blushing, laughing or both.

Coin greeted them at the entrance, along with Bog. (I think that's his name, I haven't read the book sense last year so I'll go back and fix names when I figure out they're wrong.)

When they saw Ed they immediately put their guard up. Sense they hadn't met Ed personally they disn't figure out it was him. "Who are you?" Coin barked.

"Hello, I hear you're the leader of this group. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Edward Elric. I was the district 12 tribute from the 74th Hunger Games. I died in the Games. Truth, who to you I guess is 'God,' said I hadn't filled my payment. He sent me to this world originally to win the Hunger Games and sense I didn't fulfill his wish he sent me back to my world with a new price. I am now his personal dog, and I have to do what he assigns me to do. His mission for me this time is to help you throw over the Government here and make this world a more equivalent. If I succeed I get more than just freedom." Edward trailed off.

"How-how are you here?" she stuttered, but then she straitened. "How do we know you're not a Capitol spy dressed as Edward Elric?"

At this point Gale cleared his throat and spoke. "He came to us the same way as last time , he fell from a large flashing circle. when he fell he left a crater and," he motioned to his sleeve. Ed got the message and pushed it up. "I don't think they can recreate these limbs."

"If it helps," Ed grinned, "I can show you my 'special' power." Coin nodded, still unconvinced. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. From the dirt flashed the familiar blue alchemic light and from it rose a speare.

Bog stepped back in surprise and Coin nodded slowly. "I believe you," with that she turned to leave.

**Short chapter, like Ed.**

**Ed: HEY IM NOT LITTLE.**

**Me: Shut up, sorry 'bout him. I wrote this during English, and posted it during that time too, so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss sat down next to Ed when they reached her small apartment. "So?" she started awkwardly.

Ed got the message and started explaining, everything. To her it had been about a year, to him, it had been and a few minuets. Katniss looked shocked, she had been through another games and he had only been gone a few minuets, an hour at most. "How?" she marveled.

She was interrupted as Prim and her mother walking in, "Is it true?" Then they saw him, Prim ran to him and gave him a hug, "I'm so glad to see you alive." Then she backed away sheepishly, Ed was caught off guard by the hug but he returned it anyway.

"That I'm alive and in the flesh? Hell yeah!" He was looking at the family; they looked like they had been through too much. The tiny apartment they were sharing had a small window, so they were lucky from that point. From what he had seen the complex was underground, but the trials they had been through to get here were bad enough, not to mention what would happen now that they were there. All of their eyes had dark circles under them and they looked thin, _but_, Ed remembered,_ they always did. They had come from twelve so they were used to smaller portions,_ he wondered how people used to big portions managed here.

"All right then, let's get down to business," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Coin and Rue standing in the doorway. Rue looked as though she had been crying, Coin still looked shocked that he was standing there, but did her best to keep that under wraps. "Rue," he said quietly. He held out his arms, inviting her for a hug. She was quick to oblige and ran into his arms; they embraced for a moment then pulled away. "I'm glad to see you," she was tearing up. "When Coin told me I thought it had been some cruel joke."

"I wouldn't lie about something that important." she scoffed.

"Yes you would," Katniss muttered. Coin gave her a glare.

Edward and Rue ignored them. "Well here I am, in the flesh." Rue smirked at his comment. She looked older to him. It probably helped that she was cleaned up and not fighting for her life in the Games, but she also looked more mature than she had before. Her face structure had changed and she was almost as tall as he was. Almost being the key word. Ed was gland someone was still shorter than him.

"Maybe we should continue this elsewhere." Coin suggested.

"Why?" Ed asked in a voice that made it painfully clear that he was annoyed with her. "This is as good as any spot to greet people I haven't seen in a while…well least, haven't seen me in a while." Ed gave her a look.

Coin made the mistake of ignoring him, "All right we'll only need Edward Katniss and Rue, so come along now."

They followed, but Ed only because Katniss gave him a look. The hallways in the complex were only wide enough to fit about two people across. The walls were a dusty silver color and the lights flickered. It made it look like some kind of scientist's lab; but when they turned into a bigger hallway Ed was surprised to see how lit up and clean it was. _The busier ones must get cleaned more' _he thought, now walking comfortably beside Katniss.

Coin lead them into a small icolated wing down a few floors from the compartment Katniss lived in. The room was a comfortable sized meeting room, just large enough for six people, but there were only four chairs. "So what is it you want," Ed asked. He put his feet on the table.

"I want your cooperation Edward." She smiled. He looked at her, "So you brought us all the way here to ask for my hep? You must be joking," he scoffed. "The only reason I'm still here is because Rue and Katniss don't seem to be afraid of you. If they're helping you then I will as well."

She nodded, "I figured that would be the case, what will it take to earn your trust?"

Ed smirked, "You'll have to figure it out yourself, can you handle that?"

Her eyes turned cold, "We shall see Edward Elric."

**Author's Note**

**Hey, it's been a while... **

**I'm not dead, but I might be when I get my report card O.O... So this chapter is short, but I haven't done anything with FMAB or the Hunger Games in a really long time soooo... Have a nice day! We have a snowday so I was playing Halo 4 XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mr. Alchemist_

Ed shivered, he knew that voice.

_Wake up, _it called.

He got up from his bed and walked to the center of the room. "What do you want?" he tried and failed to sound civilized. Suddenly he was zapped to the Gate of Truth. The white abyss made his squint as he tried to find the humanoid being.

_Hello_

He spun around, the being was giving him his usual wide grin. Ed sighed and tried to appear nonchalant, but he growled the next few words out. "What do you want?" He asked again. The creature smiled wider, _haven't you figured it out yet?_

"How in the hell would I figure it out? you haven't given me anything to work with." he yelled, finally not holding back. "All that I've done is time-warped back into a broken Panem and met people who are now leading in a rebellion against their government!" His eyes widened.

_Sound familiar? _

"No," he growled. "You're telling me..."

_I need you to lead them. Coin is a fake, she doesn't want to lead them to salvation, she want's to get the country into a deeper slum then they already are._

"More corrupt governments. Why is it always me?" he sighed. Ed had thought there was something off about Coin when they'd met, but he hadn't thought it'd run this deep. Now that he had failed at winning the Hunger Games he had to do it, or he would give his own life to the Gate. "So you want me to do what _exactly_?"

The Truth turned his back to the small alchemist and pushed open the Gate. _Whatever you see fit, you're on your own this time. I trust you enough to make the right choice for the universe, don't screw it up. _

Ed was sucked into the Gate and returned to his room. _So this is what Coin really wants. I guess I'll have to wait for her to show true colors, then I will know exactly what she wants, _he thought.

He looked out his small window at the moonlit night and sighed. Tomorrow he would start the real games, and he didn't know if he was ready for the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey y'all,**** As of now, this story has no planned plot line, I thought you all should know. I have ideas but if there's anything you guys want to see happen then PM me or drop a review. (I wrote this during English, I finished my To Kill a Mockingbird essay last week and it still isn't due for a while. XD) Hope you all liked the update, sorry, I know it was short...Have a great day~**

******(I don't own FMA or Hunger Games)**


End file.
